


what happens when kageyama gets a boner and hinata wants to help, yet the author has no idea what she's doing

by thankyouverymuch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boners, Fluff, High School Students, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, its good if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouverymuch/pseuds/thankyouverymuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Hinata ends up sucking his best friend's dick and realizes he's also gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens when kageyama gets a boner and hinata wants to help, yet the author has no idea what she's doing

   The only thing Kageyama Tobio didn't want to happen was what was happening right now. He was aware that he was at his best friend's house, alone, watching old movies with him upstairs in the ginger's room. He was also aware that he just got a boner from thinking about Hinata Shouyou. It wasn't very long ago, maybe a couple minutes, that he had let his mind wander; He turned his gaze away from the screen of Hinata's television, trailing his eyes over the decoy's face, neck, and shoulders. His mind wandered for a mere few seconds, just enough time to let lewd thoughts creep in... and there he was, adjusting himself subtly so Hinata wouldn't notice. He squeezed his legs together lightly and turned, attempting to hide the tent in his shorts. He stared at the movie screen, not aware of his fingers toying over the hem of his shorts. He jolted at Hinata's voice, not looking towards the red head.

   "Kageyamaaa, you're suddenly acting really weird," Hinata pointed out, "Do you not like the movie? I can change it, I mean I don't really like it either." Well, surely Hinata was an oblivious idiot or was, at least acting like one. Kageyama clicked his tongue is response, though the tips of his ears burned from the possibility of Shouyou noticing. He shrugged and squeezed his legs closer together, closing his eyes for a moment before feeling movement on the other side of the futon.

   "Ah? Your face is getting red, Kageyama are you sick?" Hinata asked in a baffled tone, on his knees as he leaned over the setter's face, a slight grin on his face. Kageyama huffed and pushed him away.

   "Of course I'm not sick, idiot. I wouldn't be here if I was," He stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms, staring at the hardwood floor beneath his feet. He stood as casually as he could and hesitated, glancing to the closed door across the room, "I.. Gotta piss." He stuttered. He glanced to Hinata and his face went crimson.

   He only saw Hinata's line of sight and he instinctively covered his clothed erection with his hands, glaring at his friend with an unsure frown. Hinata covered his mouth and made eye contact with Kageyama, "You have a boner~" He said in an almost sly whisper, a grin hidden behind his fingers. Hinata stood up from the futon and put a hand on Kageyama's butt, "Let me help you."

   "What? No, dumbass!" The raven hissed and flinched away from the ginger's hand, "I can take care of it myself!"

   "I want to help!" Hinata cheered back, eyes glinting in the evening light coming from inside the window. He hugged Kageyama tightly, trapping his arms and putting pressure on the raven's erection, earning a low grunt from the taller boy, "I'm not gonna let go until you say I can help."

   Kageyama's face burned, looking down at Hinata's determined face. It was embarrassing, Kageyama thought, but it could be nice. He let out a sigh after a couple seconds of silence, "Yes, okay, fine, help me," He muttered, looking away as Hinata let go and started pushing him back to the futon. Kageyama felt his legs hit the cushion and he nearly fell backward, sitting on the futon with Hinata straddling his lap. The brown eyed boy swept his gaze over the setter's body with a sense of lust and pride, his own member already half hard. He put his hands on Kageyama's chest and grinded down on the latter's erection, biting his bottom lip as they both let out a shy, quiet moan.

   "Do that again," Kageyama breathed, his hands on Hinata's sides, rocking his hips upwards as the shorter boy went down, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Hinata's neck. He sighed against Hinata's neck as they grinded against each other, listening to the ginger's squeaks and moans, both of their erections straining against their shorts. "Ahnn, wait, wait, Shouyou," He murmured, "I- we should take this off," He said, slipping his fingers under the elastic strip of Hinata's shorts.

   "Oh, right," The ginger murmured and lifted himself off of Kageyama, stripping out of his shorts and tight orange boxer briefs, shedding his shirt as well. Kageyama watched him with an intense gaze, palming himself through the cloth that separated his member from the air. The ravens legs were spread apart, muscles twitching at each sensation though none of what he did to himself was equal to the amount of pleasure he received from Hinata moments ago.

   Hinata, blush dusting down his neck and collar bones, looked down at Kageyama and dropped onto his knees. He hooked his fingers under the top of the setter's shorts and underwear and pulled slowly, watching Kageyama adjust to help him taken them off. Hinata fidgeted in anticipation, glancing up to Kageyama's face which was tilted back at the small amount of friction. Hinata pulled the shorts off and looked up and down the setter's cock, his own member twitching at the sight. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the head, just as light as the kiss Kageyama put on his neck.

   Kageyama shivered and grunted, shifting his hips up. He looked down at Hinata with a pathetic look on his face, eyes ablaze with lust. Hinata only smiled and started peppering his shaft with kisses, gingerly wrapping his hand around the raven's member and stroking it up and down. The decoy licked at the base of his shaft, moving his hand as he licked up to the head, swiping his tongue over Kageyama's slit to taste the salty precum. Kageyama moaned and bucked his member up into Hinata's mouth.

   Hinata squeaked and flinched back, his hands on Kageyama's thighs. He looked up at the blue-eyed boy's face, eyes lidded as he wrapped his lips around Kageyama's erection, tongue swirling around the head before he went down, tongue slicking against his shaft. Kageyama threaded his fingers through Hinata's hair, gripping tightly with both hands. He jerked his hips up into Hinata's mouth, a high pitched moan escaping his lips. Hinata hummed around Kageyama's dick, sending fire up the raven's spine. The decoy stroked the base of Kageyama's member as he was shallowly face fucked by his best friend.

   Hinata tugged on his own erection, pulling his mouth away from Kageyama's member with a pop. Kageyama groaned at the loss, hips still jerking with want from Hinata's mouth. The ginger pulled himself up onto Kageyama's lap and wrapped his arms behind the setter's neck, grinding down on Kageyama's naked member. He hid his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck, only slightly concealing small moans and grunts.

   "Ah, ah, ah," Kageyama panted, nipping and kissing Hinata's shoulder and collar bones. He sucked on the pale, flushed skin, tasting the salty sweat that covered their entire bodies. Hinata pulled his face back and pressed their lips together, tongues colliding and battling in an inexperienced way that neither of them had ever done before. Kageyama thrust up against Hinata before taking both of their throbbing members in one hand and stroked once, earning a loud cry from the ginger.

   The raven kissed across Hinata's cheekbones, "Hinata," He grunted, strokes becoming more frantic and erratic. He kissed down the ginger's jawline and started sucking a dark mark into the crook of his neck, "Hah, Hinata, ah, I'm close," He growled, the lewd sounds of their skin slicking and slapping together mixed with the cries from Hinata made him hypersensitive, spraying bright white, sticky cum over both of their stomachs and chests. Kageyama kept stroking both of their cocks until Hinata came with a yell, his own cum coating the setter's hand and stomach.

   Hinata leaned forward and set his forehead on Kageyama's, breathing heavily. He smiled and hugged Kageyama closer, kissing behind his ear and down his neck, "Tobio, I-"

   "I love you, Shouyou," Kageyama interrupted, running his fingers up Hinata's sensitive sides, "I-I love you a lot," He said childishly. Hinata smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

   "I love you too, dork," He murmured, kissing Kageyama's cheek.

   The only thing Kageyama Tobio wanted to happen had happened a while ago, but it turned into an amazing thing.

**Author's Note:**

> its a stupid one-shot i know
> 
> its my first smut give me some slack
> 
> Edit 12/11/16: LMAO okay I should rewrite this or soMETHING oh my goodness


End file.
